


You're history, dude

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: Carol and Steve bond after a mission





	You're history, dude

It was a warm summer night, and Carol was sitting on the balcony of the Avengers compound as she usually does when she couldn’t sleep. This seems to happen especially after missions, adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

This mission wasn’t really a difficult one. Get in, retrieve information, get out again. They managed to do that without getting spotted and no one had to be killed so it was a really successful day. But now, Carol is sitting on the balcony, thinking about the past. It’s only been a few months since Thanos’ snap and she had decided to stay on Earth for a little while, spending some time with Maria and Monica, who is now a Captain in the Air Force. Just like her moms.

“Couldn’t sleep, Captain?” came a voice from somewhere behind her. Carol smirks a little. She hasn’t really had the opportunity to bond with the infamous Captain America yet. “You should know what it’s like, Captain. I’ve got a lot of things on my mind.”

Steve walks out of the living room with two beers in his hands, sitting down next to her. “You and me, both, Captain” he said, handing her a bottle. “You know? I’ve just realized we haven’t really had the chance to talk yet, sharing army stories and all that.”

Carol laughs, taking a sip from her beer. “You’re history, dude. I’m pretty sure I know everything about your military career that there is to know. Our history teacher back in high school couldn’t stop gushing about you and how patriotic and heroic you were. I’m not going to lie, you’re kind of my role model.” She takes another sip from her beer, smiling at Steve.

The Captain needed a minute to recover from that compliment. Of course, he knew that a lot of people idolized and looked up to him but hearing it from somebody as powerful as Captain Marvel herself was something different. He had never seen so much power in a human being before, and he wasn’t talking about the powers that the tesseract gave her. She was stubborn, strong and independent, while being so compassionate and caring at the same time.

“Thank you, Carol. That means a lot, really.” He said, smiling at her. “Before they injected the serum into me, I had no idea what would happen, if I would even survive it, but I just had to try, to fight. And seeing that it guaranteed the existence of people like you, makes me happy.”

“Aw, don’t get soft on me now, Captain. Also, watch your language.” She laughed.

“Did Stark seriously tell everyone about that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
